What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-4y = 2$ $-16x-16y = 4$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-4y = 2$ $-4y = 4x+2$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-16x-16y = 4$ $-16y = 16x+4$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.